Redemption Through Blood
by cloud-wolfbane
Summary: Sesshomaru is suddenly dropped into the lowly postion of a vampire and when his first taste of blood is interrupted he finds himself and his host becoming more and more dependent on each others blood to survive. SESSKAG
1. The First Taste

**Prolog: The Turning**

_From the Journal of the Western Lord titled: _

_REDEMPTION THROUGH BLOOD_

_What is left when honor is lost? _

_A question, I myself have pondered for well over 900 years, and I have finally found an answer. You must simply look at my life to see for yourself. Without honor a man is nothing, not even the most prideful of us can survive without honor. Though the real question here is 'When do you truly lose your honor?' I have hit the lowest of the low and yet the answer to this still alludes me. Perhaps it is something that just cannot be answered, or perhaps my 900 years of life is just not enough time to gain the wisdom needed to answer it. _

_I recall a young girl, no woman, who may have been able to give me this answer. It was because of her that I even began to question what honor I had left. If I were to describe her then one word instantly pops into my mind as if inanely driven there. That word is innocence, the women was inept and stupid in her own human way, but she was also the wisest creature I have ever meant in my entire immortal life. I first met her through a fight with my half brother, but I did not truly know her until years later. Years after she had earned my grudging respect. I still remember that night; it will be permanently burned into my mind. _

_It was the night I died..._

_The night of a blood red moon_

* * *

A full moon shined in the distance seemingly brighter than ever and giving off a rather ominous glow over the ivory walls of the western palace. The guards marched across the ramparts in silence, their weapons held at the ready for any intruder bold enough to attack the castle of the most powerful taiyoukai in existence. Nothing ever escaped their notice as they kept their sharp ears at constant alert and their even sharper noses catching whatever their eyes could not. Though this night the air was still and nothing more than a few bothersome owls could be heard in the distance. One could say it was almost too quite, as if the night itself was holding its breath, waiting. Waiting for something to happen under the cover of the lunar eclipse.

One creature of the night did manage to slip past the guards, a creature that carried no scent and made no noise. This creature was cloaked in all black; the only visible color on its body was a pair of glowing red eyes. It leapt and climbed its way up to the top of the castle with the skillfulness of a cat. The creature should have stood out on the ivory walls but the shadows seemed to swallow the ebony form in darkness.

The creature never moved its eyes away from its target, the highest room in the castle, the lord's chamber. "Ssssssoon my lord, sssssoon you will belong to usssssssss," the creature hissed before jumping into the window of the lord's room.

The room was eloquently done and well furnished, but it was not overly done like most arrogant lords. In the middle of the room was large tatami mat covered in rich red silks. The only thing that could be seen with in the lump of silk was a flash of white and silver.

The red-eyed creature approached the mass of silver with caution, knowing very well that the lord was only lightly sleeping after a week of not doing so. Its muscles tensed rhythmically as it waited, watching for the perfect time to pounce. When it came the creature leapt forward with the same feline grace it had shown before. It was quick to find its mark and sink long dagger like fangs into the jugular, efficiently paralyzing the normally undefeatable lord.

Gold orbs sprang open as soon as the lord had felt the creature pounce, but it was too late. He had made a fatal mistake and was now paying for it with his life. The lord tried to move and push the creature away from his lifeblood, but there seemed to be some sort of spell holding his limbs in place and all he managed to do was let out a feral growl into the night.

The creature above him chuckled against his neck before moving away and to the window. "You are ssssstrong wessstern lord, but no more," the creature hissed once more, making gender utterly impossible to tell. The red-eyed monster disappeared into the shadows of the night, leaving behind a lone western lord lying in a pool of his own blood, and wrapped in silk sheets that ominously matched the blood of the one they were so snuggly wrapped around. It was like this, not in a wondrous battlefield, that the western lord died. It was like this that the taiyoukai Sesshomaru disappeared from the world of the light and became a creature of darkness, a vampire.

* * *

**Chapter One: The First Taste**

_NEXT PAGE OF SESSHOMARUS JOURNAL_

_Long after my apparent 'death' it came to my attention that the assassin's true purpose was actually to kill me not turn me. You see for someone bitten by vampire only true virgins can be turned by the bite. I suppose no one guessed the GREAT western lord would still be so inexperienced, I guess I do have something to thank my father for. After my mother was shamelessly replaced by a human I decided to just cut a sex life out of my mind entirely. About a year after my turning I broke my celibacy completely, I just had no will to fight after that. I had gone from the greatest of the great to nothing more then a blood-sucking parasite. Let us just say that I no longer cared. _

_Though the strangest thing did happen after my turning. After I had awoken from my death induced trance a vicious hunger, not unlike that of my demonic beast, called to me and I searched for a way to quench it._

_I ran across some humans sleeping in a clearing and sated my hunger on one of them, but my feeding was interrupted and whatever lucky bastard I had chosen for my first meal survived with only minor blood loss, damned wench. I was later to learn that that first taste had been my savior from the darkness. There was something in that human's blood that made by entire body tingle for energy and wish for more._

_It was because of this first taste that I ever learned..._

_Learned to live. _

* * *

Slightly startled eyes snapped open as Sesshomaru quickly rose up to a sitting position, his chest heaving for breath. He let out a low growl when the scent of blood, his blood, filled his senses. With a quick shove and a push Sesshomaru rose to his feet and walked over to a large mirror near his window. The mirror revealed what it always did, a lean and well toned chest, platinum silver hair, and ivory skin. The only large difference in the image was the now blood red eyes that stared back at him and a small puncture wound resting on the right side of his neck. The wound was very small and should have healed by now but it had not and the glistening red liquid that adorned the sides of the little teeth marks seemed to be mocking him.

Then it hit him, a pain in his abdomen that made the normally proud lord double over in pain. A low feral growl escaped his clenched jaw before Sesshomaru stood and leapt out the window. He had no real idea where he was going, only instinct, pure and untamed, was leading him.

The pain was not just some ordinary pain it was a demand, a demand for blood. His legs pumped forward as he quickened his pace to reach the quarry before him. A sweet scent had been tickling his senses ever since Sesshomaru had left the castle. It was faint and barely recognizable but damn did it smell good and he wanted, no needed, to find its source.

Sesshomaru let his mask slip for the first time in years as he entered a small clearing surrounded by a groove of pine trees. He licked his lips in excitement and barely contained bloodlust and he approached the wonderful scent. Before him rested three humans and one small demon child. Closest to the fire and cuddled against the demon child was his long awaited feast.

Sesshomaru did not even bother to look at his meal; only saw a flash of black before he leaned down toward the little human's neck. Somewhere in his mind Sesshomaru realized what he was doing was very wrong and that letting his instinct control him like that was a sign of weakness, but this instinct to feed seemed somehow new and unused as he sank his newly elongated fangs into the tanned female's neck.

He noticed that her breathing quickened as soon as he did so and he also saw her eyes flash open, the blue orbs shrouded in fear and confusion. 'She is under the same spell I was,' Sesshomaru thought faintly as he lapped up the, o so sweet, blood. It was like ambrosia from the heavens and he wanted it all, but a quickly approaching scent made him pull away from the wonderful feast.

The scent of his younger half brother and a neko demon where coming dangerously close and he knew he had to leave. Sesshomaru may have been controlled by this new hunger at the moment, but his prideful subconscious knew something that Sesshomaru would not admit to till some time later. He had been significantly weakened by the turning and a run in with his brother would only help to further beat his already wounded pride.

_'The fates truly do love irony_,' Sesshomaru thought as he disappeared into the surrounding forest. He used to always tease his brother about his tainted blood and weak human emotions, but now the great Sesshomaru had sunk even lower then his low half-breed brother, he had been turned into a parasite, a useless blood-sucking bug. Though one thing he did not notice as he left the clearing was a pair of bright blue eyes following his retreat and his own blood red orbs flickering back to their normal honeyed gold.

* * *

IN THE CLEARING

Kagome watched as a flash of silver and white disappear into the forest, leaving her miko senses tingling with the powerful, and seemingly familiar, demonic aura the person had taken with them. She was curious about what he had been doing for besides the small mark on her neck he had not tried to kill her or try to steal the Shikon Jewel shards that rested around her neck.

When Kagome sensed Inuyasha and Kirara returning from their nightly training she realized why the demon had taken off so swiftly. 'So he was trying to do something, but what?' Kagome let the question roll around in her mind as she rested a small hand over the mark on her collarbone. 'O well no reason to warn Inuyasha, he didn't do anything more then take a few drops of blood, no reason to start a fight' she decided before falling back into her sleeping bag and snuggling in for a comfortable sleep. Dreams of the mysterious white cloaked figure and beautiful topaz eyes dancing through her subconscious.

The next day started as it normally did a rude awakening from Inuyasha, a few yelled 'sit' commands, Kagome making breakfast, another fight, more 'sitting', and then the continuation of the search for the shards. The Inu-tachi where heading back towards Kaedes village where Kagome had sensed a shard heading and soon the group came upon the jewel empowered snake demon that was quickly dispatched with a well aimed throw of Sangos demon-bone boomerang and one of Mirokus ofudas.

Kagome quickly picked up on Inuyashas good mood as she retrieved and purified the darken Shikon shard and used it to her advantage. "Hey Inuyasha how about I go home for a little while sense we are so close to the well?"

Inuyashas good mood disappeared just as quickly as a scowl appeared on his face," No wench, you think just because we got one shard you can run off and head home. Naraku has over half the jewel and we only have 5 shards."

Kagome practically growled as she yelled out, "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, How DARE you CALL ME WENCH!' With that proclamation of rage Kagome marched off into the forest and headed to the Bone Eaters Well. "Jerk, how dare he, I have a name, no need to yell at me," Kagome mumbled under breath as she hoped up onto the lid of the well and jumped inside.

The purplish blue light that made up the magic of the well, flashed briefly before Kagome found herself at the bottom of the well and the wooden roof of a shrine hanging above.

"Aww finally I can sleep on my own bed instead of a sleeping bag in the woods and I can finally get a nice hot relaxing bath," Kagome remarked with a content sigh as she hefted the large yellow backpack onto her shoulder and began the ascent up the ladder her family had placed in the well. Kagome smiled softly as she took in the gentle musky smell of the well house before throwing open the door and stepping into modern day Tokyo's well polluted air. A fit of sneezes raked Kagomes body before she got control her stupid allergies and continued on to her home which laid nearby on the shrine grounds. She cast an admiring glance at a large, no gigantic, tree in the shrine yard before heading inside her home.

"OKAA-SAN, JI-CHAN, OTOUTO-SAN IM HOME!" Kagome called out as she walked into the kitchen, looking around for her family. As she searched, Kagome cast a look at the calendar and saw it was Saturday. "Great I have school tomorrow," Kagomes groaned even though she knew that was the whole purpose for returning. 'Still can't make me enjoy it,' her thoughts grumbled.

A sudden shriek from upstairs broke Kagome from her thoughts as yell resounded through the house, "KAGOME YOURE HOME!" With that and a flash of black and red, Kagome was suddenly assaulted by the body of her baby brother hugging her thoroughly. Two seconds later and she was joined by her mother.

Kagome let out a cheerful laugh before gasping out," Kaa-san where is Ji-chan?"

"I'm afraid he is in his room dear, your grandfather broke his leg in a fall from the shrine steps," her mother answered softly her once jubilant facade falling to a more somber one.

Kagome burst out with questions as she asked," WHAT? Is he ok? How did he fall down the stairs? Who is going to look after the shrine? Is he ok?"

Kagomes mother made a placating gesture as she replied," Yes he is perfectly fine just laid up for a little while. Which is why I need you to tell Inuyasha to give you some time to stay here and take care of the shrine for Ji-chan?"

Kagome nodded furiously before replying," Of course I will, I mean with you working and all I have to, and I'm not going to let Souta try to look after the shrine." She let out a small smile when Souta scowled at this before once more speaking up," Mother, I'm going to go lie down for bed since it is so late, then I will sweep up the shrine after coming home from school tomorrow alright?"

"Of course dear, sleep well."

Kagome sighed gratefully as she dropped her over weight backpack on the floor of her room before clasping into the fluffiness that was her comforter. The room was done in soft shades of blues and pinks that helped to greatly diminish the ever growling migraine Kagome had been getting. "Arg, Inuyasha will be mad when I tell him," she mumbled before slipping off into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

KAGOMES DREAM

Everything was black and eerily quite, only what seemed to be a blood red moon loomed in the distance of the shadowy emptiness that was her dream. The place seemed to carry about it a sign of silence that clearly said 'be quite.'

As Kagome searched around the empty world something fell from above and encased her in its crimson softness. Some type of blood red fabric had fallen from above and seemed to be intent on wrapping Kagome up in the silken folds. "DRINK LITTLE ONE," a voice boomed throughout the darkness as the blanket began to liquefy and drench her gallons of metallic smelling blood.

Kagome wasn't quite sure what to do but her voice seemed to know as she answered out in a resilient," NO NEVER." The blood suddenly turned a brilliant shade of silver at this outburst and it made her look down into the suddenly wondrous waters. Staring back at her instead of her own eyes was a pair of glaring dark red eyes flecked with gold.

"What the," Kagome gasped as she stumbled backwards and suddenly ran into something that vaguely felt like a brick wall. She quickly turned to face whatever was behind her, but all she caught was a flash of silver before white light took over her vision.

The last thing she heard before leaving the world completely was a deep commanding voice that said," Come to me little one or you will never walk in the light again. Your blood is mine now, and mine is yours."

END OF DREAM

* * *

Kagome twisted and turned in her sleep, sweat drenching her brow as she contorted and groaned in her restless sleep. The small pale mark on her neck pulsed painfully and he stomach lurched for something that Kagome just could not give it. The pulsating mark turned an eerie shade of red as she screamed out in her sleep and bolted up in the bed. Her eyes took on the same reddish hue before turning back to their beautiful midnight blue.

No one seemed to have awoken to her scream as she searched her room in confusion. Everything was as it normally was, but something was making the small hairs at the back of her neck stand on end and send a chill through her body." What was that about?" Kagome asked herself softly before snuggling back into bed and holding her pillow to her body like some sort of dream shield. It took some time, nearly an hour, for Kagome to fall back into a fitful sleep but the memories of the dream still danced in the recesses of her unconscious mind as well as a pair of red demonic eyes that danced across her mind's eye.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEE...CRASH

Kagome let out a rather vicious snarl as she got out of her bed and looked at the shattered remains of her alarm clock on the floor. Her heavy lidded eye barely acknowledged the broken clock before she went into her bathroom and quickly jumped into the awaiting waters of the shower.

About thirty minutes or so later Kagome walked out of the bathroom dressed in a short forest green shirt and school uniform style sailor shirt with a red ribbon. "Oops," she squeaked with a small blush as Kagome laid eyes on the now annihilated alarm. With and exasperated sigh and a run of her hand through ebony tresses, Kagome walked down stairs and grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen before heading off for school.

The streets seemed abnormally calm compared to a normally school day in Tokyo, but Kagome was in no mood to complain. She admired the other shrine buildings and older buildings that littered the street she lived on before she continued on her way to school. Though quick flashes of blood red and gold flecked eyes kept dancing in her vision. It was only thanks to the calls of her friends that Kagome forgot about the strange dream she had experienced the night before.

Eri and Yui greeted her with smiles as they filled in what had happened while she had been... sick. They told her that Hojo was still just as desperate as ever to get her to go out with him and that math was just as hard as ever. It also seemed that now everyone had boyfriends of their own except for herself.

Her friends also mentioned that the history teacher had been replaced by a younger male whom had just come today. Kagome was secretly dreading that first class as it was Japanese history and they just happened to be doing the Feudal Era. Ironically, it seemed Kagomes own travels in that era were not quite the exact details of what was found her history book. As she headed down the bleach washed hallways down to her classroom, a sudden feeling of foreboding struck her very core but Kagome simply threw it off as dread for the _damned_ class.

'Damned', ha, had she actually thought that before entering the classroom.

Stupid Fates and their irony

As Kagome entered the room her new teacher's deep baritone voice ordered her to take a seat, she glanced a look at the new substitute before her books fell to a pill in the floor. Papers scattered and pencils disappeared under desks as Kagomes jaw fell slack. "No it couldn't be, how could he, how could he be here?" Here mind shot off as she began to fall backwards into the darkness. Her eyes flashed red for a moment as she caught the strangest smell of sage before she passed out into a heap on the floor.

Yeah, those '_damned_' fates...

Fickle little bastards aren't they

* * *

Author Notes:

Well here is my brand new story and if you are wondering why I used the word damned at the end so much. Well it is a play on words because Sesshomaru is a vampire, thus Damned.

Well anyways I hope you like it and think it is orginal, this is my third fanfiction. Please read A NEw Way to Look at Things and Koinoayami(love troubles) if you can.


	2. Answers in the Blood

Redemption through Blood

Chapter Two: Answers in the Blood

_PAGE THREE OF SESSHOMARUS JOURNAL_

_Over the years I have found one thing and one thing only to be consistent in humans. It is that they are unpredictable. Though There was one human who could constantly confuse me no matter how hard I tried to remember this rule. I suppose it is just impossible to predict unpredictability, ne. Though I must say that on that day, 500 years since the last time I had seen her, and in my history class no less. I never expected to see HER walk through my door. My link to the past and the only creature left alive that remembers be at my strongest._

_She passed out the moment she laid eyes on me and for a mere moment I was tempted to laugh. Odd how this creature has always been able to break my mask, hmpf she still does. Though I will admit to this, I was worried. The moment her head hit the hard tile floor a feeling like none I had ever experienced passed through my chest. It was similar to the feeling I get when Rin is in danger or hurt, but some how different. _

_This feeling was so strong nearly painful…_

_So painful it nearly killed me._

* * *

Sesshomaru tried desperately to stifle a yawn as he watched the drones of children enter his class and begin to take their seats. The day was just as boring as all the others and this new generation of students seemed to be even worse off then the last one, completely idiotic and immoral.

Sesshomaru was almost tempted to just get up and leave the class when suddenly a rather familiar and noticeably powerful aura reached the back of his senses and caused him to look up. There in front of him was a raven haired female dressed in the same skimpy green uniform all of the girls in the school wore. Actually, now that he thought about it, the uniform looked rather familiar as well, but how; he had not been in this part of Japan in the last two hundred years.

When the female simply stood in the middle of the classroom as if caught in her own world, Sesshomaru decided to intervene. "Please take a seat," he ordered much more politely then he normally would have. Though the result was the desired one, as the girl snapped her head and turned to look at him, reveling startled blue orbs that shinned with confusion and… recondition. She looked at him as if she knew him and then she fainted, flat out fainted.

One name Sesshomaru did not even realize he knew, flashed through his mind, "Kagome." At first the sight of the fainting female that had once stood so proudly and fearlessly before him was a rather humorous and comic sight, but as Sesshomaru watched her head knock the pavement once then bounce and hit it again, he no longer felt that it was funny. In fact he could have sworn that if his heart had been beating, it would have stopped.

It felt almost like a movie, like there was some fat man sitting on a chair in the background yelling CUT, but no one was yelling. Kagome could only vaguely recall seeing a flash of gold and silver before her mind decided it didn't feel like working that day and gave up. Though in the distance she could distinctly hear someone calling her name and the rough feeling of being shaken.

"Kagome, Kagome Wake up," Sesshomaru called to her as he harshly shook her shoulders in an attempt to wake the fallen youth. '_Could this really be her_,' He questioned himself as he continued to try and wake her. It was odd really but as soon as the girl entered the room, Sesshomaru had felt an instant link with her it was that which had caused him to react so suddenly.

Kagome let a soft groan pass slightly parted lips as her lids flickered open then closed again as light penetrated her vision. Something in the back of her mind kept telling her to wake up, to answer her master's call, but she did not know what the HECK the voice was talking about. '_Aw well, mine as well get up_,' she thought dejectively before she opened her eyes fully.

'_Wow, my teacher has gold eyes, wait WHAT_?' Kagomes thoughts screamed as she shot up and nearly head butted Sesshomaru, who quickly moved out of the way. "Sesshomaru," Kagome asked in barely contained confusion and awe.

Sesshomaru gave Kagome a very discreet nod in affirmative before stating in the same deep voice he had used before," Are you all right Miss?"

Kagome tilted her head like a confused puppy for a moment before understanding his reasoning and answering," Yes Takashi-Sensei I'm quite all right, thank you for your concern." In the back ground, Kagome faintly heard one of her friends say that she was fine just suffering from one of her many supposed 'illnesses.'" Sorry for the trouble, I will take my seat now," Kagome mumbled with flushed embarrassment as she took a seat in the corner on the front row.

Sesshomaru gave a curt nod as he walked to the front of the class and began roll call. Normally he would try to match everyone to their names on the first day so that he would not have to deal with it later, but today his mind was reeling. Reeling with questions about this strange human girl sitting only feet away from him. To him and to the rest of the world she appeared to be a normal sixteen year old girl, and yet she knew his true name and he had seen her five-hundred years ago fighting along side his wretched half-brother.

"My name is Shoukin Takashi and I will be your replacement Japanese History teacher until the end of the year," Sesshomaru stated as he broke into his usual monotone and picked up his issue of the history book. "Now I want all of you to open to page 230 and begin reading the chapter on the ……………………"

Kagome found it hard to concentrate as she watched Sesshomaru explain something to do with the reformation period. Her mind was torn in half, her logic telling to stay seated and ask Sesshomaru 'what the heck he was doing in her class,' and her instinct telling her to bolt out of the room like a startled rabbit. Then there was something else, something hidden deep with her own consciousness and hidden from even Kagomes own probing thoughts, something that made her extremely excited and the mark of her neck pulse.

The class ended swiftly, much to Kagomes relief, and she had almost completely forgotten her mission of extracting information from Sesshomaru in her rush to get to her next class. Though life was just not that easy and a deep voice from behind caused her to quickly look back at her 'teacher'.

Sesshomaru was standing as calmly as ever, dressed in the teacher issue uniform of a dark blue, mandarin collar tunic and matching pants. His hair was slightly different then normal, as it appeared light blonde not silver and it was pulled into a low tail that Kagome had never witnessed before. "Come see me after class," he spoke once more, his voice belaying more of a demanding order then a kind request.

Kagome nearly snapped a no at him for his condescending order but instead nodded in agreement before leaving the room swiftly. She never noticed the twisted smirk that crossed Sesshomarus lips, or his tongue lapping across his fangs in an anticipation even he did not understand.

Kagome spent the day in constant thought and got yelled at about three times for her lost attention in her studies. As hard as she tried, nothing could take her mind off of the long lost Taiyoukai that had suddenly appeared in her history class.

'_He still looks the same, has the same cold glare and emotionless mask_,' Kagome thought absently as she headed through the hallways filled with students. The bell had sounded not long ago and everyone was heading home, everyone but her that is. Sesshomarus class room loomed ahead like some dark castle on a stormy night, sending a shiver through her body.

Kagome took in a shaky breath as she reached for the handle of the classroom door; the cold metal sent goose bumps up her arm as she turned the handle and swung it open. The room was dark and the only illumination was being filtered through thick curtains that covered the windows. At first Kagome did not even see Sesshomaru before a pair of glowing amber eyes broke through the darkness. Sesshomaru was leaning against his desk with the first two ties on his shirt undone. Kagome gulped slightly as she approached him for at that moment, even though he had made attempts on her life, Kagome could not help but think he looked HOT.

Sesshomaru could smell her fear from outside of the door, but it was not nearly as strong as he thought it would be. A mixture of excitement and courage swirled in her scent and drowned out the fear, making her lovely scent even more enticing. As Kagome entered the room and looked around a slight earthy smell began to wiggle its way into the mixture of feelings that created her scent, and as soon as he realized what it was Sesshomaru let a small smirk grace his features. Kagome was aroused. Now normally something like that from any female would disgust him but for some odd reason, Sesshomaru could find nothing offense from Kagomes scent, quite the opposite really.

"So little Miko are you going to tell me how you have lived for over five hundred years," Sesshomaru asked once the door was closed.

"Straight to the point huh," Kagome mumbled under her breath before she looked up, her curious blue eyes locking with his glaring amber ones. "Well um I haven't actually lived for five hundred years," Kagome began. With a narrowing of his eyes and a raised brow Kagome blurted out the rest of the story," It's the well by Inuyashas forest, with shards of the Shikon no Tama I can pass through time. I was actually born and raised her in this time."

Sesshomaru tested the air discreetly as he used all of his senses to search for a lie in her statement but, he found nothing more then a bit of anxiety and curiosity. He began to ask something else until something caught his eye.

Kagome gulped nervously, certain her aura was shining a bright green in her curiosity. She just longed to demand he tell her what the great all powerful lord of the western lands was doing as her social studies teacher, but a sharp pain in her neck halted the thoughts. Without a second thought Kagome reached up and brushed away a corner of her school uniform to scratch at a nasty looking mark that rested over her jugular.

"Impossible," Sesshomaru whispered under his breath as he stood up straight and approached Kagome. She did not even seem to notice his presence until a clawed hand moved her smaller one out of the way and brushed across the mark. 'Will she react,' he wondered as he searched her body and face for signs of recognition.

Kagome let out a small 'eep' as Sesshomaru moved her hand out of the way and ran the pad of his thumb over the mark. Kagome was about ready to slap first and asked questions later but a violent shiver suddenly shook her body and she had to fight to keep from falling to her knees. "O kami-sama," she gasped at the feeling that tore over her body and pooled in her lower stomach.

Sesshomaru had to fight to keep his emotions underline when Kagome faltered and shook, her knees practically collapsing under her. '_How could she be one of mine,_' the question rang through his head like a loud gong. '_IMPOSSIBLE_' he nearly growled before a memory flashed across his minds-eye, suddenly appearing out of the deepest depths in his mind. It was a memory of an ebony haired woman with startled blue orbs and a scent of fresh citrus that made his beast howl with bloodlust. '_She was the one in the clearing, my first and my only unfinished hunt_,' he realized with a minuscule widening of his eyes.

"What, what are you doing," Kagome stuttered her voice faltering at the strange feelings Sesshomaru was sending through her with the simple movements of his thumb. He had a rather scary look on his face and his golden eyes were beginning to be flecked with red. Kagomes last coherent thought before her vision exploded in a world of white was, '_O shit_.'

Sesshomaru really had no idea what was going on with his normally iron bound instincts. For after his first night of no control he had spent endless days caging his new found blood beast and showing it who was boss. But right now it did not seem to matter. His beast wanted blood and not just any blood HER blood. So with the last restraints severed his canines elongated into sharpened fangs as he sunk his teeth into the same mark he had made over five centuries ago.

The blood was just as good as was the first time, like sweet nectar and honey, nothing like the metallic taste from the blood he normally drank. It was sweet and full of power, giving his instincts a much need rush. Everything was going as planned until Sesshomaru felt a sharp pain in his neck. He only took a second to glance over at his side, but what he saw was enough to make his entire body radiate shock.

The sweet innocent, albeit short tempered, miko had latched herself onto his own bit mark and look perfectly content to stay there. Small fangs, even smaller then his own, were driven into his jugular and was releasing his own blood into her system. _'What the HELL_,' he managed to think before both unwilling blood-drinkers fell to an unconscious heap on the hard linoleum floor.

Sesshomaru was awoken by a sharp pain in his neck and a stiffness he had never experienced before in his lower back. A soft groan passed by his lips unchecked as he rose up, only to be stopped by a weight on his chest. It was nothing he could not move but he was faintly curious as to what it was. Looking down, Sesshomaru nearly groaned again, the little miko was now out cold and across his chest.

For a moment he contemplated leaving her there and letting her get in trouble by one of the late night staff, but instead he scooped her small form up and then rose to his feet. She barely weighed anything and with his speed Sesshomaru easily managed to make it outside and into his car without much notice. A blur of black steel was all that could be noticed as he speed the car home, enjoying the sudden rush of speed he could no longer get with just his powers.

Sesshomaru did not even send a glance at his home before picking up Kagome and entering through the front door. The house was small but rather well furnished with a sort of feudal era flair. He inhaled deeply once the door was closed, a scent of lingering magic and herbs mixed in with Kagomes newly added citrus. Sesshomaru placed her down gently in a couch in his front room before moving to the kitchen. Within the span of a few minutes he had brewed up some herbal tea and had sat down to finish off grading his students papers.

A sigh passed slightly parted lips for the third time that day as Sesshomaru tried to concentrate. A total of ten papers were his only proof of his hour long toll. '_How can she be one of mine? How was she even able to break the seal? No one should be able to move while being bitten let alone bite their master back. How, HOW IS IT POSSIBLE,'_ Sesshomaru thought with a small rumble escaping his throat, the only hint of his hardly suppressed roar.

Deciding that the grading of the papers would have to be put off till later Sesshomaru rose and headed into his study. The room was very small and only contained his laptop, a few books, and a desk holding one extremely tattered book on its surface. Sesshomaru made his way over the desk and let his clawed hand graze of the rough, ruby red cloth binding the book together. Nether the cover nor the spine held any wordings, but as he opened the cover the book's true purpose was reveled. On the first page, seemingly engraved into the thick paper, was the seal of the west, a large, white dog wrapped around a teal crescent moon. The next ten pages of the book contained the deft, though slightly slanted, handwriting of his father.

It was the journal of the west lands and had yet to hold even a letter of Sesshomarus own thoughts.'_ It can't hurt, after all I have no more secrets to keep_,' Sesshomaru thought with a faint shrug as he took a seat. Reaching for an archaic calligraphy pen near his computer he flipped to the right page and began to Wright.

Kagome yawned and stretched her hands above her head, letting her joints pop into a comfortable position. '_When did I fall asleep on the couch_,' she thought as her small hands rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. When the scenery around her began to look quit different from the last time she remember seeing her house, Kagome lowered her hands and looked around for some hint as to were she was. When she found that hint, Kagome nearly fell from her chair. In the room across from her was the great Sesshomaru himself, furiously writing away in the oldest book she had ever seen.

Kagomes first instinct was to run for her life but as she really analyzed her feelings, she realized she was not at all afraid. In fact she was rather content watching Sesshomaru working away so diligently. He had changed his clothes and now looked more like the Sesshomaru she knew, dressed in a white sleeping kimono that hung loosely around his lithe frame.

Kagome licked her lips in nervousness before she rose from the couch and entered the small study. "Sesshomaru," she called softly as if afraid to interrupt him.

Sesshomaru looked up instantly and Kagome had to force herself not to gasp. He looked so different from the time she had seen him in the feudal era. He looked old. He did not appear physically old but his eyes spoke volumes of pain and heartache.

In the end Kagome would say it was her miko side coming out but deep down she knew better then that as she reached out and laid a hand on his cold cheek, wait_, cold_. "Sesshomaru what is going on, please tell me," she pleaded her blue eyes glowing with her sympathy.

Sesshomaru felt warmth surge through his body from her contact, and for the first time in centuries he felt almost alive. So with another small sigh he turned to face her fully and began to explain. "Kagome I have been changed greatly sense the last time you saw me. For you see I was turned into a vampire, though instead of it making me stronger it weakened me greatly. The night I bit you were the night I was turned though was not able to finish the feeding, and for some strange reason you are now in the world between. You are neither vampire nor human, your priestess blood seems to be holding down the poison and keeping your new instincts at bay. It was only when I bit you that they reawakened."

Kagomes eyes began to do lovely impressions of saucers as she gawked at him. Now it made sense, now she understood what made him look so old. It was weakness not age that made the luster in his eyes disappear and caused his mask to crack away, leaving on extremely lonely ex-taiyoukai.

Kagome had yet to remove her had from his cheek and Sesshomaru was close to losing control. He could feel the blood coursing through her veins and hear it pumping throughout her body, tempting him to taste it once more. Sesshomaru was prepared to do just that as he leaned forward, but Kagome beat him to it. Leaning down she licked her lips in nervousness before biting down in the same spot she had before, her canines lengthening into fangs once more. Right before Sesshomaru completely lost control and began his own sinful feast he noticed the red sinking into Kagomes midnight blue orbs.

* * *

Well that's the end of the second chapter, I hope you liked it. Sorry it was not as funny as the last one but I'm still proud. I think I'm going to like this story. IT will most likely be short and stopping at around 10 chapters because I don't have much in plot ideas but I still think it should keep a couple of peoples interests. O and for those of you who read my Koinonayami(Love Troubles) story be assured that the next chapter should be up soon seeing as I have already started it and I've been in a very good writing mood lately.

_Next Chapter: Kagome has a run in with Sesshomarus most hated rivals, the elder vampires, and what's this, Rin is still alive. _


	3. The Vampire Council Hell Knows no Fury l...

Redemption through Blood

Chapter Three:

The Vampire Council; Hell Knows no Fury like the Women Scorned

_PAGE FOUR OF SESSHOMARUS JOURNAL_

_I find myself constantly intrigued by this little miko. 'From the future she says', what utter nonsense and yet it makes complete sense. I have heard many interesting and some just downright degrading adjectives for women, but I think that I have finally found the perfect one for the miko. Vixen. She has the eyes of a fox, on the outside completely innocent and sweet but on the inside they are raging with a hidden fire that burns brighter than the sun._

_Not long after are reuniting in the classroom and later at my house, this fact was proven to me. Kagome is much less innocent as she appears. After watching her lick my blood from her fangs I know this to be true. She simply hides her true self very well. Much like me the woman wears a mask. Hers just seems to have a few more sides then my own. If you have ever seen her angry then you would understand my sudden admiration for the girl. Like a ticking time bomb her anger is unpredictable and can be set off at any moment. O what a show it is. She faced my enemies without an ounce of fear and I have never been more proud. She should have been born a demon for I know no humans with eyes such as hers._

_I find myself drowning…_

_Drowning in orbs of storming blue and angry red._

* * *

Like a river of silver silk spread over a blackened landscape, Sesshomarus fabled mane fell across the expanse of his leather couch. The fallen lord turned in his sleep, rolling ever closer to the source of warmth the lay behind him. In the depths of his mind something clicked, yelling out in fury at the wrongness in the situation, and so with a suppressed groan golden orbs opened to the world.

Light filtered in through heavily curtained windows, signaling the time as high noon. '_How in the world did I sleep so late? When did I fall asleep?_' The answers to these enigmatic questions came in the form of a soft sigh from behind him. With a raised brow and a hardly contained look of curiosity, Sesshomaru turned to look at the raven haired maiden sleeping like a new born babe beside him.

Kagome was resting peacefully with her body curled around his own and one hand draped over the curve of hips while the other hand was successfully trapped beneath his own arm. She still smelled of innocence and this caused his nerves to relax slightly, but her scent was also laced with blood and fulfillment, two things that just did not mix.

Sesshomaru was just about ready to shake the little onna awake and demand answers to what had happened the night before, but something stopped him. The girl, this Kagome looked so peacefully happy and untouched by the world while asleep that he just could not bring himself to awaken her in such a harsh and albeit rude manner.

With that decided, Sesshomaru leaned down and nuzzled against her now larger, bite mark and used his breath to gently tickle her. "Wake up little one," he called softly as she turned away from his ghostly caress.

Kagome was having one of the best night's sleep in her entire teenage life when some particularly annoying feather decided to tickle a rather sensitive part of her neck. "Go away,' she demanded almost incoherently as she brushed away the offending object intent on assaulting her neck. Kagome was quite content to return to her lovely world of dreams when she heard someone whisper and then a soft shaking at her side that signaled the occupant of her bed was silently laughing at her. An air of amusement filled the room and quickly caused the little miko to jolt up. Her eyes where like that of a startled cats but with her sudden upward movement Kagomes securely trapped arm caused her to crash forward onto the very firm chest of the man that had been lying beside her.

Years, no centuries of practice with his mask of indifference was the only thing keeping Sesshomaru away from bursting into sidesplitting laughter. The miko just did not know when to quit. She was still struggling to get off him with out even knowing who he was yet. It was truly a Kodak moment. After sating his amusement at her expense, Sesshomaru used one muscular arm to firmly keep Kagome from thrashing about.

Startled blue orbs settled on him for a moment before widening in recognition, then flashing with embarrassment, before settling on narrowing in anger. Kagome practically growled as she bit out," What are you doing?"

'_What an interesting creature, surely she knows to whom she is disrespecting_,' Sesshomaru thought with a small smirk. "I would like to ask you the same question little miko seeing as you are lying on my couch and I do not recall ever removing my haori during the night," his velvety, smooth voice taunted.

Kagome nervously looked down, only to find that indeed his pristine white shirt was gone and resting in a ghostly heap on the chair beside them. Her free hand was now resting on the crevasse between Sesshomarus neck and collar bone. Determined to get the offending appendage off of the lord beneath her, Kagome removed her hand that was keeping her up and only managed to get pushed tighter against his chest. Then the hand, with a seemingly mind of its own, wondered forward and traced the newly appeared stripes on her host's cheeks.

Before even realizing the trail of her thoughts Kagome blurted out," Where did your stripes come from, they were not there before." '_Great you idiot, let us question the murderous taiyoukai err . . . vampire on his facial markings while your lying ON TOP OF HIM_' Kagomes thoughts practically howled.

Sesshomaru merely smirked at her as he captured the wrist of her wandering hand. "It is a spell that masks my more immortal traits, "he answered before releasing her hand and letting it return to its previous wanderings.

Kagome constantly told herself she was having one of those outer body experiences as she traced the maroon markings with the pad of her thumb. '_I wonder,_' she thought with a giddiness as her hand brushed away his bangs only to reveal a teal, crescent moon still resting on his brow. '_Aww so it is still there, you know I think demons are the only creatures in the world that can pull off facial markings_,' she thought absently.

"So are you going to let me up now," Kagome retorted as she removed her hand and once more tried to push off of him. Her mind had finally returned from where ever it had disappeared to and she was now blushing like a newly picked cherry.

Sesshomaru shook his head in silent laughter as he lifted up and freed her trapped appendage. Unfortunately for Kagome, she had still been trying to get free when he moved and thus she was jolted sideways and landed in a heap of tangled limbs on the floor below. That was it, the last straw in Sesshomarus hard earned control, he let a soft chuckle fill the air, causing the little miko below to completely freeze in her movements.

Kagome was frozen in place for a total of thirty seconds before she finally fixed herself and sat up. '_He has a nice laugh_,' she thought with a smile as she looked up into his sparkling golden eyes. "SO what happened last night, I don't remember much," she admitted with a small blush tingeing her cheeks. Her head jolted up as she suddenly remember something, and so pointing an accusing finger at Sesshomaru, she snapped defensively," YOU BIT ME!"

Sesshomaru merely let a smirk grace his handsome features as he added," As I recall you did the same my little miko."

Kagome stuttered slightly taken back as she tried to build up a proper argument. When she found none she settled on whining unhappily," I don't remember that, and how could I bit YOU if I don't have fangs."

Determined that it would be easier to show then tell, Sesshomaru reached out and grasped Kagomes chin then used his free hand to scrape his finger across one of her small fangs. Holding it up for her to see, Sesshomaru nearly chuckled again at her slack jawed expression.

Kagome about passed out as she spotted the blood trickling down his finger as she blurted out," HOW?"

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to answer with a curt 'I don't know,' but his statement quickly died upon his lips as Kagome leaned forward and licked the blood off his finger before bringing the appendage into her mouth. '_O shit,_' was all he could think as her eyes became clouded over with red once more before Kagome closed them in utter bliss. She was apparently enjoying herself and Sesshomaru was determined to find out why.

As Sesshomaru watched the little vixen feast off his blood he thought back to the years of study he had done on vampires. At first it was to see if there was a way to reverse it, but after finding no such cure his curiously had gotten the best of him. He had learned that demons were rarely ever turned into vampire because there blood supposedly was not nearly as tasty as a human's, go figure. _'The miko sure does not feel that way_,' he thought before redirecting his thoughts to the right course. Sesshomaru had originally thought that it was his demon blood that allowed him to go into the sun but if this was true why was his poison gone. Then he realized that though rare other demons had been turned and no information of other day walkers had reached his ears.

The only other thing that made him different from the others was his first bit. Not only had it gone on unfinished it had been with a seemingly powerful miko. Now supposedly mikos where impossible to turn because of their pure blood and purification powers and if anyone ever attempted the ceremony they would be burned to a nice little vampire crisp. 'So how was I not killed, she is obviously of power her blood is proof of that,' Sesshomaru pondered, the thought of her sweet blood on his tongue cause his mouth to water. The fact that it was the mikos blood not his demon heritage that gave him the power to walk under the sun was becoming more and more fathomable.

The first time Sesshomaru had bitten her he had been able to stay out in the sun for hours on end with out becoming even slightly weakened but as time went on he was forced to where sunglasses to shield his eyes and cover his windows as heavily as possible. He could still walk in the sun but not for long it was becoming increasingly painful for him to stay out for any period of time.

Sesshomaru recalled reading once that it was the first blood a vampire tasted that stayed in the system the longest about five hundred years to be exact. '_Well well, it seems I may have found my cure to this blasted sun_, _but that still does not explain Kagomes . . . addiction to my blood,' _Sesshomaru meditated, not even realizing as Kagome released his finger and snuggled up against him. She yawned like a kitten, revealing her fangs, before resting her head on his chest and taking a well deserved cat nap. Still utterly lost in thought, Sesshomaru placed a hand on her head and let it run lazily through her ebony strands.

As the sun began to set Sesshomaru turned to read the clock, reading six p.m. "Hmm it must have been much later then I thought," muttered out loud as he took a look a the female now resting in his lap. Sometime during his 'meditation' Kagome had managed to get back up on the couch and put her head and most of her upper body on his lap while the rest of her took over the end of the couch.

Just as he was about to remove Kagome, when the front door suddenly opened and cheerful girl in her teens entered the room, humming softly to herself. She took one look at Sesshomaru before blushing profusely and sputtering out,' O my god, dad I'm sorry, I didn't think you were um . . . busy. I was just coming to check on you and, and."

Sesshomaru cut her off with an amused raise of his brow before interrupting," Rin, I assure you we were doing nothing and you can stop blushing." At this Kagome sat up with another fanged yawn and turned to look at the new girl with brilliant albeit sleepy smile. "Hello, my name is Kagome, what's yours?"

Rin practically squealed with delight as she pounced on he and exclaimed," KAGOME-CHAN, don't you recognize me, its Rin-Chan!"

Kagome practically fell out of the cheer as she gasped," Rin, as in cute little Rin that used to travel with Sesshomaru." Rin looked so different now, her hair was much longer and pulled into a normal ponytail, and also the little gapped tooth smile was gone. Her eyes had changed as well, they used to be a light brown but now they appeared as a dark mahogany color, almost maroon from the dark shade. When Rin gave an enthusiastic nod Kagome turned to Sesshomaru with a questioning look that clearly said, 'Explain'.

Trying to stop the sudden ring in his ears, Sesshomaru answered," I turned her, at her request, when she turned twenty."

Kagome gasped and turned to Rin fro reassurance. The chipper girl merely nodded and claimed," Of course, I wasn't about to leave my Otou-san alone."

Kagome nodded in understanding before what Rin said really sunk in and she asked," Otou-san?"

This time Sesshomaru answered as he said," Yes, I officially adopted her not long after she turned twelve."With this said Sesshomaru gave her his normal raised brow look that seemed to say,' what is it that unbelievable?' He knew it was rather odd to be so taken by the little girl when all Kagome knew of his was a cold-hearted killer, but really he couldn't help himself the girl was just to much fun to tease.

Kagome sat looking at him with the appearance of a gaping fish. How was she to know that Sesshomaru would actually adopt Rin? He did seem to care for her like a father but Kagome never imagined him to go so far.

Sesshomaru turned to Rin and raised one perfectly sculpted brow as he asked," Rin why exactly are you here?"

Rin let a small blush grace her cheeks at her forgetfulness before explaining sheepishly," O um I wanted to remind you that you need to go see the council tonight. That reminds me, I gotta go, sorry." Rin jumped up from the couch and headed for the door as she called behind her," Bye Otou-san, bye Onee-Chan!"

Kagome watched Rin run off before she turned to Sesshomaru with a questioning gaze and asked," The Council?" Something in Sesshomarus eyes told Kagome he did NOT like these people at all and she was determined to figure out why.

Sesshomaru gave Kagome his best condescending glare before settling to telling her. "They are a group of pure blood vampires that keep tabs on everyone of any interest to them. I suggest you stay here while I attend the meeting," he replied well more like demanded.

Kagome gave him a look that clearly stated 'hell no!' Deciding that he may not have gotten the message she decided to verbally tell him her refusal to that idea. "NO way, I want to go with you, and it is painfully obvious you do not like these guys so I'm going to be there to back you up. I'm not really sure how but I will," Kagome exclaimed in firm resolution.

Sesshomaru was almost tempted to deny her and see her reaction, but he found it would be even more amusing to see her meet those stuck up vampires. Sesshomaru nodded in his consent and nearly laughed again as she jumped up and headed for the door. '_Amusing indeed_,' Sesshomaru thought wryly.

"Well Come on Sesshomaru, lead the way," Kagome called almost giddy at the thought of meeting these council members that seemed to irk Sesshomaru so much.

Sesshomaru merely shook his head at her as he stood, grabbing his shirt as he went. He pulled it on, smirking arrogantly at Kagomes cherry-cheeked blush. "Did you really think I would go out without my shirt, come now Ka-go-me," Sesshomaru knew he was egging her on but he couldn't help it, the look on her face was priceless.

Kagome practically growled at him as she swung the door open and stormed out of the house, muttering insults at a certain silver-haired beauty as she went. She started walking down the driveway before she realized she had no idea where she was going.

"We shall take the car," Sesshomaru answered from behind her before heading to the car. He opened the door and got in before Kagome could even reply.

Kagome practically bristled as his breath crossed the nape of her neck before suddenly disappearing. Determined not to show any fear, she got into the passengers side and buckled up.

Sesshomaru flashed her a fanged smirk before he tore down the driveway, taking off at speeds Kagome was sure weren't legal. Sesshomaru didn't normally drive that fast but he could resist the urge to scare his little miko. He had indeed scared her as well Sesshomaru mused as he looked over to find her grasping the side of her door as if it was her life line, and he was hearing correctly it almost sounded like she was whispering a prayer as well.

The drive was a relatively short one and surprisingly they had not gotten pulled over by the cops. The building Sesshomaru had stopped at was more of a manor then anything. It was HUGE, with large ominous gate included. Though it stuck out like a score thumb with its old Victorian style stuck in the middle of one of Japans oldest and probably most culture filled streets.

The house was scary and rather foreboding but still Kagome could not help but gasp at the loveliness of it all. This only left Sesshomaru smirking as he motioned for her to follow before he headed past the opened gates and towards the large two-door entrance.

Sitting inside a large circulatory room at the beginning of the house were three elderly men with bright red eyes. The men where sitting in the middle of the large room on what appeared to me old thrones. The eldest of the men had grey hair and was sitting slightly ahead of the two men at his sides. They all held a look in theirs eyes that seemed to say 'we may look old but we can still rip your feeble throat from your inferior body before you can even let loose a scream. '

Of course that message didn't seem to get conveyed to Kagome as she walked slightly ahead of Sesshomaru, taking in everything, except the three men, as she went.

Sesshomaru swiftly grabbed the back of Kagomes collar and pulled her back behind him as he gave a small bow to the council. Well if you could call it a bow, it was more like a small movement of his head that could have either been a bow or Sesshomaru trying to move his bangs from his eye. "Strages-Sama let us get on with this meeting as swiftly as possible," Sesshomaru insisted stoically, his voice not betraying the anger he was feeling.

Strages, the head elder, gave a small inclination of his head as he surveyed his favorite low-level. The once great Sesshomaru was neither a pureblood nor bitten by one and thus he was subject to a yearly meeting with the council to see how everything was going. It was really rather mundane, but he would give anything to keep his moments of pissing of the arrogant ex-taiyoukai. Though something was much different about him this time, normally he would be dressed in his best pristine outfit. This time though, he looked about as disheveled as Sesshomaru ever got. There were small wrinkles in his shirt and black slakes. Very interesting indeed.

Then there was the cause of the women at his side, she was wearing a school uniform and appeared to be around seventeen. Now normally this would explain the less then perfect appearance of Sesshomarus clothing but the girl still appeared pure. '_An offspring perhaps_,' Strages thoughts offered but that also seemed wrong.

The girl was dressed in a brand new school uniform and there had been no current reports of kidnapped girls on the news, and even if she was recently kidnapped it would not explain her calmness near Sesshomaru. The girl could not have been mortal though, Sesshomaru would not have dared to let one near him let alone let it travel with him. '_A demon the_n?' The girl did not have the red eyes of all vampires, with the exception of Sesshomaru of course, actually it was her eyes that lead him to believe she was youkai. They were a brilliant blue with flashes of silver going through them that changed shades depending on her mood.

His thoughts were cut short by his left hand man Intrepidus, stood and yelled," How dare you order the head of the council that way you worthless cur? You are lucky you are not slain where you stand!" Strages found this outburst rather useless and was about to order him to sit down when all of the sudden a feral growl ricocheted or the walls.

Kagome was perfectly happy to explore the room when all the sudden she heard Sesshomaru talking to the head of the council. This peeked her interest and she found it rather hilarious to find the one who was supposed to be the 'servant', talking down to the 'lord'. It was becoming exceedingly amusing until one the other members started yelling at Sesshomaru, insulting him. Somewhere deep in her mind a voice growled out saying '_this will NOT do, no one disrespects OUR lord and lives._' The voice was rather scary but it was also very persistent as Kagome suddenly found herself escaping Sesshomarus hold and approaching the chairs.

Her eyes began to bleed a dark crimson as she let out a feral growl at the man that dared to speak to her lord in such a manor. It was only do to Sesshomarus quick reaction to re-grabbing her shirt collar that she did not pounce on Intrepidus.

"I do not bother with respect to the followers of a mere woman, he is not the true head of the council, we all know this you are merely her followers, obeying every command like some docile pet," Sesshomaru remarked in he usual monotone, which is hard to do when one is surprised to death by a peaceful miko about to maim your worse enemy to little chunks of flesh.

Intrepidus, determined to see how far this would go, let out a laugh, more like cackle, as he taunted," Come now Sesshomaru are you going to let that little bitch give you hard time. I always thought you weak but to not be able to control this child is truly amusing."

That was the last straw, Sesshomaru quickly released Kagomes collar to show Intrepidus just how 'weak' he was. Well he was going to show him, until Sesshomaru recalled what he had just done, _'o shit_.'

Kagome let out another feral growl as she was released; taking this as a go ahead she raced forward. Claws and fangs extended as she sped up, her eyes taking on the look of fire as she did the last thing Sesshomaru ever expected the little slip of a girl to do, she pounced.

* * *

_Intrepidus (Latin): eager, hot-blooded._

_Strages (Latin): massacre, bloodbath, carnage /debris._


	4. Surprise, Surprise

Redemption through Blood

Chapter Four: Surprise, Surprise

_PAGE FIVE OF SESSHOMARUS JOURNAL_

_I have lived for many centuries and over these centuries I have rarely if very been surprised, but as I saw that little vixen of mine lashing out at the council. Well let's just say surprise was one of the many emotions going through my mind. It seems my word of choice for her was well chosen. The miko is, to say the least, an interesting addition to my normally mundane life as a high school, history teacher. I have to suppress a chuckle every time I recall the look of utter shock that crossed Intrepiduss countenance as Kagome attacked._

_Such an interesting creature this miko, she defies every law of humanity I know and as I think back I realize that she is not human anymore. A small part of her is still very much human but as I recall the words of my father I realize she has been changed by my blood. My father warned me once about never letting a miko get my blood in her system for if it did and she was strong enough then she would be turned partially youkai that would forever crave my blood. My clothing had been drenched with my blood and in my mouth the night I bit her. It is no wonder that some of it my have entered her blood stream. The only problem with that is a vampire is never meant to taste the blood of miko or it would purify them from the inside out, but as my blood hit her system her own powers excepted my own and allowed a vampire for the first time to taste the purest of blood. I too have become just as addicted to her blood as she is to mine._

_She is much like a stray cat. . ._

_And I think I may even keep her. _

* * *

Nothing but a violent voice yelling for gore could be heard in Kagomes mind as she finally reached Intrepidus and began an all out bloodbath. The man tried to fight back and she could faintly feel his fangs and claws digging into her at random intervals, but nothing seemed to snap her from her anger induced rage. Her new 'claws' where glowing with a bright blue light that sizzled every time they got close to Intrepiduss flesh. She refused to use her fangs for she had no interest in tasting his blood only spilling it. It was not until he was clearly '_dead_' and Sesshomaru had forcefully removed her from the body did she stop. 

Sesshomaru, for the first time sense he was a child, gawked at the scene before him. Kagome had shredded the old vampire like he was paper. Sesshomaru knew that he also could have killed the elderly vampire but he had not wished to bring on the wrath of the entire vampire race it just wasn't worth it. '_To late now,_' he thought with a shrug as he approached the enraged priestess or whatever she was. To his surprise, Kagome did not move at all when the other council members tried to move her, but as soon as he placed his hand on her collar she went limp and released the body without a second glance.

Sesshomaru starred down at the woman in his hand and began to ask her what in the world she thought she was doing, but the little thing was unconscious. He let out a rather frustrated growl before sending a glare at the rest of the council that clearly said,' _do NOT follow!' _Then Sesshomaru turned and left the manor, leaving two bewildered vampires in his path.

Strages starred after them and for the first time in many, many years he felt true fear. He had always known Sesshomaru to be powerful enough to kill him, but he never expected him to be strong enough to control a creature of such power. This female was of enormous power to be able to maul Intrepidus to death and yet she listened to Sesshomaru like a well trained pup. '_What the hell is going on_,' Strages pondered, '_I'm going to need to contact the Queen about this one.'_

Meanwhile a still very surprised Sesshomaru was heading back to his home with a passed out miko covered in blood laying in the backseat of his car. She had and ironically peaceful smile on her face despite the gore that coated her now clawless hands and once pristine white shirt. "What a strange girl you are Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered under his breath as he averted his eyes from the image in the rearview mirror.

When they finally reached his home, Sesshomaru carried the girl inside and back to the couch they had woken up on. "You seemed to be spending more time on that couch than myself," Sesshomaru remarked to no one in particular. He watched her for a moment his eyes glazed over with thought and remembrance before he turned swiftly and headed into the study.

After a good bit of searching he found his hidden quarry, which just so happened to be a very tattered blue journal. "This should be it," he muttered softly before opening the aged book and turning to one of the older entries. He scanned the page before finding what he was looking for, it read:

_Journal of Lord Inutasho_

_I have come across the most intriguing of things today. It was told to me by my dearest ally and friend, a bit of a warning in dealing with Mikos. It seems that the more powerful of the species can become quite addicted to a taiyoukais blood if they ever get a good taste of it in their system. It is a bit of an irony really seeing as it turns some of them into the very demons they kill. Though this transformation of sorts is rather hard to accomplish sense both participants must have powers of great reckoning, I am not even sure if I bear enough power. _

_I have only met one of these cursed mikos and the creature was rather terrifying in truth. With blood red orbs and insatiable thirst for the blood of her turner. I do not think the youkai lasted very long for I hear she killed him and later herself for the lack of blood. Though I believe the reason she killed him was because she had hated the youkai previously. It makes me wonder, if a taiyoukai and a miko that even some what respected each other ever came under the curse; would they kill each other or could something more come form this unnatural bond of blood? _

Sesshomaru pondered over the writings of his father for sometime before coming to the sudden realization that Kagome and he really did respect each other. It was obvious in her eyes every time she looked at him and even though he denied it Sesshomaru knew, deep down, that he respect her one many levels. The strength hidden away behind those o so innocent and quite deicing, blue eyes was just too addictive for any man, and he knew. Though he figured she did not. '_Little Vixen_,' he thought again for likely the fiftieth time that day.

Hearing a muffled groan coming from the next room, Sesshomaru got up from the desk and walked over to the couch, his father's journal tucked securely under his arm. When he entered the room he saw her sitting up and stretching out like a cat after a nap. "Read this, it is important," he demanded flatly, startling her, as he shoved the book under her nose.

Kagome almost snapped at him before she saw the seriousness in his golden orbs, '_okay, well save complaining for later._' She briefly scanned the well written page before gasping in horror. "You, you mean I'm bonded to," she gulped almost choking, "you?"

Nothing in the world could stop the chuckle that escaped his throat as Sesshomaru observed the utterly shocked and mortally petrified look that had passed Kagomes expressive features. "It would seem so little miko, it appears that you are not only bound to be by my inu youkai blood but my vampire blood as well," Sesshomaru answered stoically even though his golden orbs still shined with mirth.

"What the hell am I suppose to do if I'm fricken addicted to you," Kagome practically growled, well that is until she replayed what she said in her mind. After realizing the innuendo in the statement the anger practically melted away, leaving behind a very bright blush.

"Addicted indeed," Sesshomaru mused, not quite ready to tell her he also needed her blood to be able to survive in the sunlight for much longer.

Kagome scoffed stubbornly as she scanned over the page once more before passing the book back to Sesshomaru, who placed it on the side table. "So what exactly does this mean?" Kagome asked nervously, gulping at the thought of what had been written in that journal.

Sesshomaru shook his head, unsure of what to say, '_What does this mean for us?'_" I think it means that we will have to stay close to each other until we find a reverse to the spell," he answered after a much thought on the issue. To Sesshomaru the idea seemed rather reasonable but Kagome on the other had looked like she was gagging on a lemon. "Wench?"

Kagome coughed well more like hacked as she thumped her chest slightly. After a few more coughs she finally managed to get out, "We can't stay close to each other all the time; I have to return to the Feudal Era TODAY!" Kagome was expecting some type of rebuttal at this statement for the man standing before her but all she gotten was the slow upwards curl of his lips into a haughty smirk that left behind only one thought in her muddled mind, _'O shit!_'

Sesshomaru could practically see the yellow color of fear creeping into Kagomes aura as he smirked down at her. It was one of the few times the girl had ever shone him any real fear and he was relishing in it. Of course sooner or later he had to voice his thoughts that brought about the smirk and so he did, the deadly smirk still in place as he said," Then I suppose I will just have to accompany you to the Feudal Era, ne?"

Kagome practically growled at this, his smirk may be dead sexy and attractive and handsome and did she mention sexy but it was evil, pure, sinister evil. Her eyes narrowed and her aura flared with red anger but she knew he was right and it had to be done. "FINE, you JERK!" she snapped out as she got off the couch and moved over to a phone resting on his dresser. "I'm calling my mom now alright." Sesshomaru didn't answer, merely chuckled breathlessly at her as she picked up the phone and began to dial.

"Hello"

"Mother, hey it's me Kagome. I'm sorry I haven't been home in two days but something important came up. I will be home soon I promise, I'm so sorry I have not been able to call."

"O honey it's alright, I trust you, I had thought Inuyasha may have come and gotten you early."

"You're the best mom, but no I'm not with Inuyasha, but I am with a friend. Hey mother how is Ji-Chan?"

"O he is fine, actually his leg wasn't as bad as we thought and he will be back to good in a few days so you won't have to stay and help if you don't want to."

"O that's great mom I'm glad to here he is ok. Well I'll be home soon."

"Goodbye honey."

"Bye Mom."

Kagome hung up the phone, feeling much better than when she had picked it up. Her mom wasn't worried to death about where she was and Ji-Chan was okay. Sesshomaru can you take me home now, I need to get ready to leave for the Feudal Era," she remarked calmly, completely cooled down from her earlier outburst.

Sesshomaru nodded a small smile of amusement on his face at her quick change in temper. "I need a moment to get some things, remember I'm going with you," Sesshomaru remarked as he rose and headed into his room.

Kagome grumbled something along the lines of, "How could I forget," but otherwise waited for him. It did not take him to long to come back with a pair of baggy dark green pants, a tight black muscle shirt on, and two normal katanas at his side. "I didn't know green was your color," Kagome remarked curiously even though she thought the outfit looked _really, really_ good on him.

Sesshomaru scoffed slightly as he remarked," The green pants is so I will not stick out in the feudal Era with my normal slacks."

Kagome merely laughed, her eyes dancing with mirth," This coming from the man who used to where pristine white robes in the middle of the forest."

This only earned her another scoff as Sesshomaru headed for the door and motioned for her to follow after him as he went outside and got into his car. As they took off at the same speeds as before, Sesshomaru once again heard Kagome whispering small prayers to god, actually if he was hearing correctly it almost sounded as she was giving a list in her prayers. What a strange girl.

They reached the shrine rather quickly after a few rushed directions on Kagomes part and Sesshomarus amusement. As soon as the car was parked Kagome grabbed her things and leapt onto the solid ground, once more muttering away prayers like a mad woman before she took off up the shrine steps. "Come on Sesshomaru, we have to hurry before Inuyasha comes and kidnaps me back to the Feudal era," Kagome called out with a giggle, all thoughts of his crazy driving and deadly car pushed from her mind by inhuman optimism. Of course in Kagomes mind the optimism came from the thought of there being no cars in Feudal age Japan.

Sesshomaru followed after her, his steps a bit more refined and slow as he took in the shrine's surroundings. Sesshomaru smirked slightly as he took in the less polluted air and the sounds of nature instead of exhaust fumes and loud humans. '_I should visit this place more often after I return_,' he thought as he reached the top of the long stairway and began to take in the layout of the shrine buildings, mentally marking off the small broken down well house in the corner of the yard.

Kagome wandered around the kitchen stuffing packs of ramen and chocolate in her abused yellow bag as she went. "Mom I'm going to be leaving as soon as finish packing ok," Kagome yelled, even though her mother was standing right behind her.

"Ok dear, be careful," Kagomes mother remarked with the same brightening smile Kagome was known for.

Kagome starred at her for a moment, wondering at the sanity of her mother before she just shook her head and bounded up the stairs to gathers some extra clothes and her 'precious' bathing supplies. She sent one longing look at her shower and at her sinfully comfortable bed before she ran back down the stairs and out the door in search of a certain irritable, high school teacher.

Said High School Teacher was standing in the doorway of the well house, his back to her, as he looked at the aged wood of the well. "Are you ready to go?" Sesshomaru questioned Kagome, his eyes never leaving the well.

"Yeah, let's go ok," Kagome whispered, suddenly feeling the need to be silent by the look of what seemed to be forlorn longing the crossed Sesshomarus stoic features. He merely nodded and took her hand as they approached the well and soon stood on its edge. "You are going to have to disappear really quick once we go through, Inuyasha will be by soon to get me once he catches my scent," Kagome remarked absently before jumping into the dark depths, her suddenly smirking companion following close behind.

_(I Could End it Right here, but then this chapter would be to short so ONWARD!)_

Sesshomaru snaked his arm around Kagomes lithe waist and pulled her out of the well in on swift jump, as soon as he was sure they were in the Feudal Era.

Kagome let out a startled 'eep' as she was suddenly yanked into the sky and dropped on the grass outside the well, but as soon as she turned to give Sesshomaru a piece of her mind, he was gone. She blinked in surprise turning in a circle a couple of times to see if she could spot him but there was nothing, just the lingering tingle of his aura to tell her he was near by. "That's kinda creepy, I wonder if he practices that just to scare people," Kagome giggled an image of Sesshomaru jumping up and down on a pogo stick with a look of utmost seriousness suddenly popping into her mind.

A couple of strangled giggles later and Kagome was humming softly to her self as walked down the overgrown path leading to the village. "Where in the world is Inuyasha, he is normally here when I get out of . . . Whoops spoke to soon, here he comes," she muttered as the hanyous familiar aura hit her senses.

Inuyasha landed not but a few feet away from Kagome, his face twisted in his normal childish scowl as he snapped out," Oi Wench what took you so long."

"Inuyasha," Kagome started, a sickeningly sweet smile twisting her lips before she scowled," SIT! I'm on time you jerk, no need to yell at me!" With that she huffed angrily before heading back down the path in search of Sango and Miroku.

Up in the trees, Sesshomaru bit back a snicker as he watched the hanyou eat dirt all because of a single word spoken by a small female. 'That's my girl,' Sesshomaru thought with a smirk, his inner demon _(what am I suppose to call it, he isn't a demon anymore? Perhaps it's the devil on his shoulder snicker)_ suddenly possessive of the miko.

Kagome picked up speed a bit as she spotted her best friends in the distance. It only took a few seconds for Shippo to start running towards her before jumping into her awaiting arms. "Kagome-Chan why where you gone so long, I was worried," Shippo whined.

Kagome looked down at the little kitsune with surprise as she questioned," What do you mean Shippo I got back when I said I would."

"Actually Lady Kagome you have been gone for ten days when you said you would only be gone for five. Inuyasha tried to go done the well to get you, but it wouldn't let him through," replied Miroku as he finally reached her. Sango, who was standing slightly behind him for obvious reasons, gave a nod in agreement.

Kagome starred at them with a slack-jawed expression as she thought over this information. "Are you sure?" she asked, even though she knew it was a stupid question. Everyone nodded once more and she wasn't quite sure what to say. "I was only gone for three days in my time, and you say Inuyasha couldn't pass through.

Shippo nodded enthusiastically as he piped up," Yeah it was really weird too. He tried almost everyday."

"Perhaps you should not try to cross through for awhile Kagome," Miroku remarked wisely.

Kagome nodded for a moment before Sango exclaimed," Well no reason to be sad about it, Kagome is back now and Inuyasha will get over it sooner or later."

Kagome laughed and hugged her 'sister', careful for Shippo, as she conceded," Yeah your right we will deal with this the next time we get back, right now lets just get on the road and continue our search.

Miroku nodded sagely as he joined in the hug, both of his hands wandering slowly southwards before a large slapped and a scream echoed through the forest.

"HENTAI !"

Inuyasha was back by this time and his anger was momentarily put on hold as he laughed at the swirly-eyed monk. Of course his anger was only slightly out off as he growled out," Oi Wench lets get going now, we have a lot of time to make up for thanks to you!"

Kagome growled, but decided the fight wasn't worth it, deliberately ignoring him as she turned and headed towards the road the lead away from the village and towards the next shard.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was stuck between laughing his head off or tearing someone's head off, he settled for staying impassive. Though the memory of the monks wandering hands and the hanyous insults made him want to kill something. Kagome belonged to him and him alone, she had the mark to prove it, and so no one should be touching what was his!

Somewhere in the back of her mind Kagome felt his animosity and stayed a few feet away from the males in her group. Even when Inuyasha told her to get on his back so they could travel faster she refused, kindly telling him that it was uncomfortable for her.

Inuyasha sulked the rest of the way, deciding to just stay a ways ahead of the group, pushing them further and further along. "We need to go see the old man to find the way to break through Narakus barrier," Inuyasha spat out after awhile.

Kagome had to almost physically stop herself from gasping when he said this. _'What the heck is going on, Inuyasha already has the Red Tetsusaiga to break Narakus barrier, what is he talking about,_' her mind was in a chaos as she thought about it. 'Could it be that . . .' her thoughts stopped there, completely unable to comprehend what was going on. Though she really didn't need to comprehend anything, the answer to her unvoiced question came soon enough.

Inuyasha suddenly stiffened and crouched down into his fighting position, Tetsusaiga already drawn and transformed. Sango and Miroku had also taken up their battle stances as Kirara transformed in a fury of flames. Kagome, unsure as to the approaching enemy, pulled out her bow and notched an arrow.

Their enemy reached them in no time his platinum silver hair dancing in the air as he approached them causing Kagome to gasp as the very familiar golden orbs and pristine haori and hakama registered in her mind. Her bow slipped from numb fingers as she starred at him as he cracked his knuckles and allowed the acidic green poison filled his claws. The bite on her neck started to burn as if on fire but that was all forgotten as she felt the utter confusion filling her master's aura. '_O God_,' she thought, even as she whispered one dreaded name," Sesshomaru."

* * *

_A/N_

_Ok, ok I know this chapter has taken forever but bear with me, I found this chapter rather hard to right I'm afraid and it is also one of my shorter ones. Also I know bits of it are going to get confusing but hey that's just me._

_As for the part where Kagome senses her 'master's' confusion. Well lets just say that Kagomes normal side just thinks of him as Sesshomaru the arrogant jerk while her baser vampric/demonic side thinks of him as a master. Also I had to find a way to separate future Sesshomaru from Feudal age Sesshomaru in that paragraph and that's what I came up with. O and if you didnt notice the well took Kagome and Sesshomaru back before Sesshomaru was turned into a vampire, that's why they are all confused and surprised by the suddenly demonic Sesshomarus appearance._


	5. It was Bound to Happen

Redemption through Blood

Chapter Five: It was **_Bound_** to Happen

_PAGE SIX OF SESSHOMARUS JOURNAL_

_Surprised, astonished, shocked, astounded, and mildly confused just scratches the surface of what I felt when my younger and seemingly demon self suddenly appeared in front of my new charge and her group. I have never been a very profane man but when I saw my younger self standing there, in a glory I could only remember, well lets just say I was close to yelling to the heavens, 'what the HELL is your damn problem.' For any one who has yet to figure it out, karma's a bitch. Actually so is fate. _

_Well I am glad to have that out of my system, there are times when being stoic can be a real pain. The thought alone, almost and stress on the word almost, makes me want to thank Kagome. I am not one to approve of childish arguments and taunts but being in the girl's mere vicinity makes me feel like a child playing pranks on the nobles again. Ah fun times. Of course if I would have known the shear masses of trouble that follows that blasted onna I think I would have avoided her entirely._

_I think. . ._

_Maybe. . ._

* * *

Foliage crackled underfoot and a startled rabbit hopped off at amazing speeds as it tried to avoid the careful movements of a strange teenage girl dressed in a green and white sailor uniform. Kagomes startling blue orbs looked around carefully as she searched for signs of Sesshomarus black muscle shirt or dark green cargo pants. "Sesshomaru where are you; you jerk I need to talk to you," she grumbled to herself as her mind thought over what had happened a few hours ago.

The demon Sesshomaru had not stayed long merely fought with Inuyasha until he acquired the information he needed on Narakus ware-a-bouts. Luckily no one was seriously injured just a few scraps and a bruised pride was all Inuyasha had to worry about. Though the battle had left Kagome seconds away from a full on panic attack, so it was no surprise that Inuyasha had stopped the group's course as soon as the sun began to set instead of waiting until long afterwards. As soon as Kagome had gotten the chance she fled the camp in search of her companion to devise a new plan of action for this startling development.

A feeling much like an ice cub being drawn down her spine, snapped Kagome from her thoughts as she turned to face Sesshomaru standing before her. "There you are, jeeze I spent fifteen minutes looking for you where di….." Kagomes voice trailed off as she noticed the red tinge to Sesshomarus eyes and the small bit of blood that ran down his lip.

At first this made her furious, her inner youkai screaming that he shouldn't be feasting on anyone else but herself, but as she moved forward and licked the stray blood from his bottom lip she realized it was his blood. His fangs where out and he was biting his own lips straining himself not to attack Kagome, but as soon as she licked away the blood from his lips he was on her. His fangs tearing into her soft neck as hers tore through his jugular.

They stayed like that for awhile, biting and nipping at each others necks as they drew the blood they needed before some semblance of order finally came into their minds. "I needed time to think," Sesshomaru suddenly remarked.

Kagome looked at him for a moment trying to get her mind working again before she realized he was answering her previous questioned. "Oh well that's always good. Did you come up with a plan?" She asked curiously.

He frowned then as he replied," All I can think of is to find and stop the creature from ever biting. It would solve all of our problems in the long run." Deep down Sesshomaru was welling with male pride at the thought that even if momentarily he could get this smart, witty girl to lose all coherent thought.

Kagome nodded in agreement before exclaiming," Hey I'm coming with you too, got it."

Sesshomaru smirked and his voice came out in a sudden purr that left her shivering as he continued," But of course."

Kagome nodded energetically before she suddenly stopped and frowned," but how do I get away from Inuyasha and my friends, ne?"

"We will leave tonight, you can leave them a note, by the time morning comes we will be to far gone to track and hopefully your friends will be wise enough to give you your space," Sesshomaru ordered in a deep growl.

"Sounds good to me, now all I got to do is think about what to write, but hey Sesshomaru I meant to ask you earlier, but um why do you think the well sent us further back?" Kagome pondered. He merely shook his head, unsure as how to answer.

Deciding that she would never find out, Kagome stood and fixed her now disheveled clothing. "I'm going back now, but after everyone is asleep I'll head to the lake. You better be there too," the threat in her voice apparent by the small growl she gave him. Sesshomarus smirk merely widen at this, leaving Kagome a bit disconcerted before she turned and left the clearing. '_He can look damn sexy or damn scary when he smirks and it's freaking me out'_ she though rather angrily as she huffed back to her campsite.

Everyone was sitting around the fire eating dinner, except for Inuyasha who was resting on a tree above the group with a cup of ramen in his hand. Kagome smiled as she watched them, faintly wondering why she so readily agreed to leave them. Though deep down she knew she couldn't tell them about 'her' future Sesshomaru. His pride had been hurt enough, he didnt need Inuyasha knowing about his new weakness.

The moon was beginning to rise and the group had settled down for sleep, all of them except for Kagome of course. She sat by the fire reviewing her letter.

_Dear Friends,_

_I will be gone by the time you awaken and I do not what you to follow. It is of utmost importance that I leave the group for a time. I will return soon. Oh and Inuyasha I sense Three shards to the South just follow after those for a time. _

_Sincerely,_

_Kagome_

_P.S. I'm serious you guys, DO NOT FOLLOW!_

It was a bit short, but it got to the point and made the message clear. She placed the message on her empty sleeping bag before looking around and checking to make sure everyone was asleep. Inuyashas loud snoring proved everyone was quite thoroughly sleeping.

Kagome nibbled slightly on her bottom lip as she prepared to leave camp, her nervousness could be seen in her aura like a blinding light house but her companions did not sense it. She tip-toed quietly through the forest trying not to make a sound, she was secretly afraid that everything could hear heart with as hard as it was pounding. Leaves crinkled under her feet making her wince at each sound. After the agonizingly quiet journey she finally made to the lake everything seems just as quiet, almost eerie in its silence.

Bright gold eyes watched her from the trees taking in her every step; the orbs seemed to be shining with amusement. Sesshomaru smirked; he could practically feel her nervousness. Though he would never admit it to himself, he was secretly glad she was going with him. After all at least she provided him with some minor in amusement. Deciding that he felt mildly childish tonight, he jumped down from the tree landing directly behind her. He inwardly chuckled as she let out that little eep sound that amused him so much.

Kagome was ready to jump out of her skin, not only had Sesshomaru scared her half to death, but she was already nervous beyond comprehension. "Don't do that!" Kagome practically screamed, her heart already thumping wildly in her chest. Of course even as she looked into his sun kissed eyes she noted the hidden amusement behind them. Something about the entire situation suddenly seemed funny to her as well and she let out a small chuckle. Giving him a very unconvincing glare she choked out, "you know what never mind!"

Once again of the ex-taiyoukai had to resist the urge to burst out into laughter, this little creature before him was just too funny. It was almost addictive, he found after moment of thought. After finally relieved of his streak of childishness, Sesshomaru finally decided to speak. "Come now little Miko, it's time to go," he remarked in his known stoic nature.

Kagome burst out into a grin, she was just proud that she finally learned to read at least a little bit of Sesshomarus emotions. "Alright let's go," she remarked as she followed after her 'master.'

They headed west letting the light of the moon lead them, everything was a calming quiet only the normal sounds of nature could be heard. They traveled far during the night; Kagome was even surprised to find herself easily keeping up with Sesshomaru's long strides. As the Sun began to rise, its bright rays awakening the world, the unusual pair decided to rest for a bit. Even with her newfound strength, Kagome was still tired from staying up for 24-hours. As she settled down for a short nap something unknowingly made her nostrils flare as she took in the surrounding scent. "Hey do you smell that?"

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked; he could easily detect Kagome's newly awoken demon traits. Of course even with this good news the new scent in the air made him worry even as he let the dreaded word pass his lips, "demons." As soon as he said it, both of them were up and ready for battle, their claws extended.

The oni were on them in a fury of claws and fangs, pushing the duo back as they fought for their lives. The demons fell easily under Sesshomaru's gracefully deadly movements that suited his name so well. Even Kagomes a small purified claws managed to do some damage to the low-level demons, but even the couple's relentless struggle could not stop in the masses of demons from slowly pushing them further back.

Sesshomaru began to get worried, the demons where week and easily killed, but their sheer numbers made it quite impossible to get rid of the all. Soon the ground under his feet began to feel unstable, and he risked a look back. His eyes widened slightly in shock as a vast ocean stared back at him. Noting the danger of falling into the cold seas below, he began to fight back with viciousness, but it was all in vain as the ground underneath his feet began to crumble, weakened by the shear masses that rested upon the weak cliff.

As his feet slipped from beneath him and his mind desperately wished for the ability once more to fly, his eyes sighted the few remaining stars that resided in the quickly brightening sky. For a moment a brief quote flashed across his mind's eye_, 'for my part, I know nothing with any certainty. But the sight of the stars makes me dream...'_ Even if the sudden saying seemed rather useless at the moment it did allow him to make up his mind as he straightened out his body into laughter the quickly falling form of his companion. And for a moment he felt once again like the powerful Taiyoukai of the West flying against the sky as the sun rose above the horizon in a brilliant display of color.

Kagome's mind was in an equal state of randomness as the wind rushed by her at an alarming rate. The screams of the suicidal oni did not even reach her ears as she rushed to the ocean below. At first she was certain the high impact would crush her frame, but then a surge of warmth spread across her back and shoulder in a pair of muscular arms circled her tiny frame, and she knew she would be okay.

_If we feel, we cannot help but notice true._

_Touch. Taste. Sight. Smell. Hearing._

_They tell us what we feel._

_Without our senses, we lose ourselves. Without our senses, we forget who we are supposed to be. They tell right from green. Soft from hard. What feels warm, true, lasting, worthy, from what will never be._

_If we feel, we have evidence we are alive._

The water hit Kagome like a massive dose of novacane, only Sesshomaru's strong warmth managed to keep away the hypothermia that threatened to surround her. Both of them were tired and cold and soon only sheer will managed to keep Sesshomaru awake as Kagome drifted off to a deep, cold induced sleep. He tried desperately to keep her awake, knowing that it was bad for her to sleep but his own exhaustion made him give in. He only had enough time to grasp a large floating log and haul them on to it, before he too gave into the world of the unconscious.

Kagome practically growled as the bright sun intruded into her deep sleep and caused her eyes to blur as they adjusted to the bright light that seemed to be just above her. In an act of inept grogginess she tried to swat away the intrusive light, but only managed to swat her own nose. A soft groan from beneath her caused the young priestess to blink away the water in her eyes as she shifted to find the source of the noise. To her surprise the source just so happened to be her stoic companion as he too tried to arise from the dream world.

When both, apparently, misfortunate companions finally had some semblance of their surroundings, Kagome asked the question that had been bugging her since her awakening. "Where the heck are we?"

To his credit, Sesshomaru was quite certain they were still in Japan, but that was about it. With a small shrug and his normal 'hmh' answer, he rose and began to look around for any signs of life or danger. The now not so mindless oni did not appear to be anywhere upon the small sandy beach, but there also did not appear to be any other signs of life even as Sesshomaru began to scent the air for any subtle hints. Faintly he could detect the traces of some creature whose scent he did not recognize but that was about all. 'Crap, this is not going as planned, we must get off this island if I ever hope of returning to normal,' Sesshomaru reminded himself as his thought to be indefinite patience began to slip.

Kagome shivered as she detected in the sudden vicious anger that circled her 'master's' aura. Chuckling nervously in a vain attempt to break the silence the miko remarked, "Well of since we seem to be stuck here for the moment how about we search for a momentary shelter and food. For if those clouds are any indicator we are in for one heck of a storm."

Deciding in which useless to brood, Sesshomaru nodded in agreement for he to could sense the changes in the air that signified an approaching storm. "Gather firewood and I will search for some edible food," he practically growled out as he jumped in to the woods that surrounded their momentary residence.

He searched left and right for food but the only source he found was a beautiful white stag, but the creature gave him the distinct impression that it was not meant to be killed by anything short of the fates themselves. So he returned to the beach to search out the sometimes insane priestess, his mood vaguely disgruntled at being unable to make a proper kill. After all, that was clearly the first time he had ever felt that a mere animal was sacred, but he also knew better than to ever doubt his instincts. For the only time that ever led him wrong was when around his unusual companion, but Sesshomaru had the distinct impression that that was perfectly normal for the miko.

After a short bit of searching Sesshomaru found the little vixen a few feet into the woods form where they had landed on the beach. A small, smokeless fire was already started and Kagome sat against the bark of a nearby tree as she munched on a couple of edible berries. "Guess you didn't find anything, o well it really doesn't matter. You know I can't really sense much of anything short of yourself on this crazy island," she commented with a shrug.

Deciding that it was completely useless to be shocked by anything Kagome decided to say let alone do, Sesshomaru sat down beside her. "How did you find this place?" He asked, deciding to change the subject. The strange circle of trees they now sat in created an unusual covering with their abnormally large leaves, leaving a small clearing protected from wind and rain. The perfect place, short of a house, to survive the storm.

"It just seems like a good place to me when I went in search of firewood," Kagome confessed truthfully. "So um, you do have a plan, right. I mean to get off this island?" She asked hopefully.

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru answered her in the best way he could, "we will search for good timber to build a boat when the storm recedes tomorrow. "

Kagome a smiled for the first time that day as she arrested her head on his strong shoulder and yawned tiredly, "you always yawn seem to be able yawnto make every situation yawn somehow yawn manageable." With that hard to decipher remark she fell into a deep and much-needed rest.

Sesshomaru suppressed a sigh as he shifted the little priestess to rest in his lap. "Sometimes little miko you are just not worth it, and yet, you always prove me wrong. What an interesting creature you are," he contemplated to no one in particular but his own troubled thoughts.

The storm rumbled on through noon and past sunset as both sleeping companions in the small tree covered clearing remained completely untouched by nature's fury, or at least for the moment. Soon the vicious clouds were blown away, leaving behind a bright waxing crescent moon. The sounds of a nearby owl caused Kagome to stir and look up into the closed eyes the ex-taiyoukai she accompanied.

'_He must've been exhausted_,' Kagome thought with a soft smile as she took and his beautiful features and calm façade. _'Hmpf the man is more beautiful than most women, how weird._' Without even thinking about it she raised her delicate hands to trace his features. Though she had to resist the urge to scream as his large clawed hand grasped her own in a firm but gentle grip.

"What are you doing, little miko?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk as he tried to hide the amusement in his voice even as his bright topaz orbs revealed his emotions in the dancing firelight.

A bright tomato shaded blush colored her cheeks as Kagome sputtered for an answer. "I, um, you were ummm. . ." Her useless excuse was quickly snuffed by Sesshomarus deep, rich laughter. Which left her slightly put off and tremendously shocked. "Hmpf, Why I never," she growled, only causing him to laugh harder.

After a moment or so, he finally composed himself, covering up his laughter with a small cough. Though Kagome had other plains for him, in an attempt to bring his arrogant ass down a few notches, she roughly pushed him over and onto his back. Then, moving to straddle his hips, she moved down for another wild kiss that was all clashing fangs and inward sweep of tongues.

Sesshomaru had to resist the urge to purr as the minx's blood reached his palette and almost made him sigh in sheer pleasure. '_Vixen, two can play at this game_,' his beast inwardly smirked as he pushed her onto her back and switched positions. Only a sudden gasp in the background caused him to jerk his head up in search of the intruder. '_Why can't I sense them?_' he growled.

Underneath him, Kagome had let out an animalistic, vicious snarl at their ceremony being interrupted let alone witnessed.

"It is a sin to drink the blood of another, especially on this island," a deep and yet calm voice remarked smoothly. From the shadows of the shielding trees emerged a rather tall man was short ruggedly, handsome, silver hair. His eyes were an equal silver with swirls of red and blue that left the distinct impression of mist and aged wisdom. As he watched the two vampires he flicked a stray bang behind his ear revealing a pointed tip. He was dressed in an elegant, sheer, silver robe that also seemed like mist.

"Who are you?" questioned Sesshomaru with a growl, his eyes still crimson in bloodlust. Though his question was left unanswered for moment is a new player entered in from the shadows.

He had blindingly white hair that reached his thighs and large, bold, pale blue eyes. He could have been the poster boy for the saying, 'the eyes are the window to the soul.' His skin was a pure alabaster, unmarred by anything, including the unmerciful sun. He was dressed in simple, pure, white, cotton robes that were just as untouched as his skin.

Kagome felt her bloodlust drift away as she starred at the tall but rather boyish person standing before her. Something about him made her want to trust him perhaps it was his unusually large and innocent eyes or his innocent appearance, but her instincts told her he was not a threat. He's companion didn't quite make her want to distrust him; he just made her feel like she was once more under the stern gaze of her mother. "Who are you," she asked, her question directed at both of them.

The answers came one right after the other first the one dressed in white answered in a deep wise voice that did not quite fit his boyish looks," my name is Cloud Ravenscar Wolfbane."

The one dressed in silver addressed her in the same parenting voice as he answered stoically," I am known as Rizuku Kiri Wolfbane"

Together they announced in an equally deep voice, "we are the Guardian elves of this island, also known as Ookami Isle."

* * *

Guess what I'm not really dead. I was just in Connecticut for three weeks, and now I should be able the get my chapters out even faster as I just got Dragon Naturally Speaking for my birthday. Well now I'm off to go do chapter eight for KLT.

O and by the way I have no idea why I suddenly threw our favorite duo off a cliff and onto an island with elves on it, but hey that's what I came up with in the shower, Lol.


	6. Nature of the Beast

Redemption through Blood

Chapter Six: Nature of the Beast

_PAGE SEVEN OF SESSHOMARU'S JOURNAL_

_I had heard tales of elves as cheery little creatures with obnoxiously happy ways and habits of getting themselves into things where they were nether wanted nor helpful. It appears the last tidbit was true but the first one was highly overrated._

_I once saw an American movie not to long ago that portrayed elves as beautiful immortals with a great skill in archery, and though I imagine the elves I met were better with the sword then the bow. They seemed to fit that profile much better the happy crazed things I had heard of in lore. Of course after meeting these elves in person I do believe I preferred the giddy version. These blasted creatures dared to tell this Sesshomaru that he is not allowed to take blood from his own property. How absurd. _

_The woman belongs to me. . . _

_And me alone._

Startling blue eyes rolled upward in silent boredom as the miko named Kagome starred at the three silver haired men in front of her. Her gaze would occasionally observe one of the stoic elves but she always seemed to find herself starring at the back of Sesshomaru's flawless hair. When he had agreed to follow the elves without protest moments ago she could not help but ponder over all the changes the older Sesshomaru displayed as she spent more time with him. He seemed kinder, gentler somehow, and even though he was still stoic his emotions were always on display in his amber eyes.

'_Its so strange what time can do_,' Kagome thought sadly as she followed the trio until the trees thinned out and they reached a large clearing. They were in the middle of the woods but the ground was covered in soft, pure white, sand. The circle of sand led to a large cave made of a pitch black stone that looked suspiciously like onyx. "Beautiful," Kagome gasped as the sun hit the cave at just the right angle, causing it to glitter darkly like the night sky splattered with stars.

From the endless darkness of the cave emerged an even darker shadow that sent wave after wave of warning tingles across Kagome's spine. The man, no demon, that emerged looked to be a handsome man in his early twenties. He had short black hair with two long bangs framing his face, while each strand had a splash of blood red running through it. His skin was as pale as marble like Sesshomaru's complexion, but the only marking he bore was two black dragon wings on his forehead. His outward appearance really didn't bother Kagome but his piercing gaze made her want to purify him on sight. He had silted pupils surrounded by red that faded to orange before blending with yellow, like a brilliant sunset descending into a pool of blood.

Sesshomaru's own senses went on alert as the demon made his way toward them. He carried himself like a noble tai, but still had a relaxed almost nonchalant ease about him. "It has been a very long time sense we have had visitors to this humble island," the demon remarked with a rich, cultured voice.

"Who are you and why have your vassals brought us here," Sesshomaru questioned, getting straight to the point. He could now smell the distinctive scent of wolf on all three of the men, but there was something different about it.

The black haired demon smirked, revealing a glittering fang before he answered Sesshomaru's questions," My name is Raven Wolfbane and I am the alpha of this island. The two men who escorted you here are not my vassals but my sons. As for your question of why you are here; is it not my prerogative of leader of this land to seek out all who enter it. Surely you must understand that."

Something in the way Raven had said that sent warning bells off in Sesshomaru's mind but he made certain to show no outward emotion. "Yes, I understand your reasoning. We will be leaving this island today, however, so there is no need," the ex-demon lord claimed with a decisive nod before turning on his heel and walking back to the edge of the clear.

Deep, sinister laughter filled the clearing as Raven remarked," I don't think so Western Lord. I believe you will be staying right here." His lips curled upward into a dark smirk that twisted his face into a smug sneer that seemed out of place on his handsome visage. "Cloud, Rizuku," Raven barked out, and instantly the two elves had swords drawn and pointed at Sesshomaru's neck.

Making no outward notice of the blades, a single golden orb swiveled around to stare at Raven with a look of boredom. "If you really know who I am, I must question your intelligence to challenge me thus with simple ningen steel," Sesshomaru commented as he pushed Rizuku's blade away from him with his pointer finger.

Raven gave a look of equal boredom as he gestured his hand and remarked with a feigned yawn," Cloud, attack."

The childish, bright blue eyes of the elf turned blood red in an instant as the air in the clearing seemed to freeze and cackle with power. Suddenly the elf was not an elf but a fierce wolf demon with deadly fangs and his simple ningen weapon morphed into a demon fang.

Leaping away from a skilled strike, Sesshomaru extended his claws and stared down his white haired opponent. Something was wrong. Something deceivingly magical.

Cloud twirled his blade with skilled ease, slicing the air in deadly silver arches. Nothing touched the vampire as he dodged each slash.

For once in many a decade, luck was on his side. Sesshomaru wasn't faster but he was more skilled and he had the advantage of years of experience on his side.

Finally the dance came to an end as Cloud made a mistake and Sesshomaru lashed out. His sharp claws dug through flesh and bone but his fatal course was altered as Cloud brought his glimmering blade down on Sesshomaru's exposed arm.

Resisting the urge to howl out, Sesshomaru flew away from the wounded Wolf demon and watched as his eyes returned to their icy coloring. Sesshomaru ran forward again to finish the demon off but Kagome's voice halted his assault.

"Wait Sesshomaru," Kagome called as she watched Cloud groan and hold his head tightly in his hands. Something was certainly off.

Icy blue orbs gazed up at Sesshomaru's imposing form with a look of puppy-like curiosity. "Who are you?" Cloud questioned, blinking owlishly.

If Sesshomaru was surprised by the sudden change in demeanor he did not show it, but he tilted his head to watch as Rizuku grasped his head in his hands as well before looking around the clearing in surprise.

A deep growl escaped Kagome's petite throat as she snapped," What did you do to your own sons, you monster!"

Turning his eerie gaze on the girl, Raven gave an uncaring shrug before leaping forward with a oddly carved dagger. He flicked like a shadow in darkness as he struck at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was prepared for the attack and easily dodged it, but he was not prepared to see Kagome jumping from her place to the right and slamming into Raven's side.

The wolf demon groaned as he flung into a tree with the carelessness of a broken toy. Kagome snapped and snarled like a mad thing, her eyes bleeding red and that demented voice echoing in her mind once more. '_Kill him, rip his limbs from his body_,' the voice commanded and Kagome moved to oblige.

"Stop," Sesshomaru order quietly but with the same force of a shout as he stepped forward and pulled Raven up. "You will not be killing like some wild animal woman, now snap out of it," he snapped before turning to Raven and without much thought sliced his head clean from his shoulders.

The body crumbled into a pile of ash, but from the ashes rose a true raven a epic proportions. Sesshomaru swiped at it, but missed. The bird rose higher and higher into the sky until it was nothing more then a dot, but Kagome would never forget the pupil's crimson orbs that adorned its countenance.

Shaking her head to clear the dark voice, Kagome returned her attention to the men in front of her. Her heart went out to the innocent-eye Cloud and ran over to his side. "Are you alright," she asked as she looked at the already healing hole in his stomach Sesshomaru had made.

"Yes, I am quite alright, it seems that my dearest father has been playing with our minds once more," Cloud spat out, sarcasm dripping from his words. He now sound more like an angered teenager then the wise man he had sounded like before.

"So it seems," Rizuku mumbled as he stood and brushed off some invisible speck from his clothing. His voice had changed as well; though he still sounded older than he looked his voice was more playful and less cultured.

Sesshomaru almost never trusted people when they said they were under control but the dark magic he had been sensing disappeared and he too noticed the subtle changes in the elves turned wolf demon that could not come from and act. "Do you know a way off this island?" Sesshomaru questioned once the two had seemed to gain their bearings.

Nodding his head wildly, Cloud grinned as he answered, "Yeah, there's a boat nearby you can use." With that said he ran back into the woods the way they had come and the small group followed quickly after them. He led them to a small alcove the held an old but stable looking raft. "Just take this back to main land but don't tie it up or anything. It will find its way back here on the tides," Cloud directed with the same boyish grin that revealed his particularly long fangs.

"Oh thank you so much," Kagome remarked as she gave Cloud a soft hug, weary of his wounds. Faintly, she wondered how he could be so energetic with a gaping hole in his side.

"No problem," Cloud remarked with a shrug before he head back to the lining in the trees. "Come on Riz we better go find Kara," Cloud called before he disappeared into the wounds again. Rizuku gave Sesshomaru and Kagome an indulgent smile and exaggerated role of his eyes at his brother before running off.

"What a strange pair," Kagome commented as she followed Sesshomaru onto the raft. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement as he sliced the line connecting them to shore and they were off. Nether of them had noticed the blood pouring from Cloud's wound had not attracted their attention or the fact that he had bled silver, not red.

Four agonizingly silent hours later, and Kagome was prepared to crack. She loved the ocean as much as the next girl and the sound of the waves lapping against the raft was very soothing, but with Sesshomaru's imposing form just standing there like a marble statue was getting on her nerves. "Finally Land," Kagome practically squealed as Sesshomaru directed the raft over to the land strip of beach they had been heading towards for some time.

Kagome leapt on the land and was prepared to kiss the sandy ground beneath her feet when Sesshomaru strode right past her and back into the wilderness. "Wait up, Sesshomaru," Kagome called indignantly as she followed after him.

"We need to hurry Kagome, there is not much time left," Sesshomaru remarked, not faltering his step in the least.

Kagome fell silent as she ran to catch up with her companion. _'How could I forget? Sesshomaru wants to stop himself from becoming a vampire and that would stop whatever the heck is happening to me_,' Kagome inwardly scolded herself.

It was only five minutes later when Sesshomaru paused in his quick strides. He sniffed the air discretely and his eyes flicked from side to side. "There is a demon approaching, and fast," Sesshomaru answered Kagome's unasked question.

Kagome nodded and grabbed her bow and arrow from her back, thanking her lucky stars that they hadn't been destroyed in the fall. She saw a whirlwind in the distance and first thought it was Kouga, but something about the approaching Jaki was off and there was no sign of Shikon shards.

The whirl of dust stopped right before them and revealed on of the strangest wolf demons Kagome had ever seen. He had dark blue hair with two shocks of yellow streaks running through. His face was handsome but he held a look of aged wisdom about him. Two lightening marks rose from each check and touched the base of his eyes. The yellow of the marks seemed to leek into his vibrant yellow orbs. He smiled at Kagome and bowed lowly to both of them before greeting," Hello Lord Sesshomaru, my name is Kara, I believe you know my twin brother Rizuku."

A silver brow barely quirked upward as Sesshomaru stared down the odd wolf neither denying nor agreeing to the statement. He was dressed in a simple dark blue haori and hakama set but he carried and impossible large scythe on his back. Kara seemed to have expected such a response and he bowed again before saying," I just wanted to thank you for helping my twin and my elder brother. We are in you debt."

With his piece said Kara carried on past them, but stopped suddenly as he remembered something. He turned slightly to address Sesshomaru in a stern and warning tone," I forgot to mention, do not believe that Raven was killed that easily, and beware Milord for my father has heavy ties with the vampires." With that said, he was gone.

And the plot thickens.

I'm sorry that this chapter took SOOOOOOO long and I have no excuse. Gomen ne. I hope I still have at least one reader left. I'll try to write more often, but I can't promise anything. Also I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but I just had to stop it here.


End file.
